Mass Effect 3 Author KC Green's Ending
by K.C.Green-Author
Summary: Fighting the Reapers was just a test. Shepard now faces the real war beyond our universe.


Mass Effect 3-My Ending

K.C. Green

The Citadel was suddenly engulfed in bright light as a wave went out in a wide radius around it, and from the center of the catalyst a beam of light was sent to the nearest mass effect relay. It spread from there out into the galaxy…

Sheperd remembered the light encompassing her body. She had staggered to the edge and thrown herself in. The sacrifice made. Was it the right choice? She was dead. She had to be. She felt cool air blowing around her body. She opened her green eyes-a strand of red hair floating in front of her. She brushed it aside. She could easily move. Her arms no longer bloody. Her body no longer cut and bruised. She stood. A soft thin material covered her.

Was she still on the Citadel? Had the Reapers been stopped? There was a white ramp that was suspended in midair and she was at one end of it. Ahead of her was the longer side of the ramp with four white steps that lead to a point, and in the center a white chair with someone sitting in it. It was an outline of someone familiar.

"Liara?" The beautiful blue asari turned and smiled at her, but then her head tilted to one side contemplatively.

"I am not the one you call Liara, but a vision of her. We have been waiting for you a long time Shepard." The voice was not Liara's but it was soft and soothing.

Shepard began walking the long white ramp to where the vision of Liara stood wearing the same thin white material, her blue skin showing through it. Beyond Liara outside of protection of the ship was an enormous and bright gas giant.

"Am I…dead," Shepard asked.

"Far from it."

"Did I stop the Reapers?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. All those in your universe are at peace with one another because of your sacrifice."

"Where am I?" Shepard said as she continued walking closer.

"This is what you may call…the edge. You have passed the one and only test and now are beyond the veil of your universe. Until now none from your universe has ever set foot here. You are who we have been waiting for." Shepard was looking up at the image of the asari as she reached the stairs.

"Test? The boy on the Citadel…" Shepard looked down shaking her head.

"We did not directly control what happened. We were merely waiting for a universal sacrifice from one that was worthy. That one is you."

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying Shepard you are invincible in your world, and you will rule this universe."

"I can't do that," Shepard said as she took a step back in shock.

"You can in time. For now return to those your thoughts linger on. I will come for you."

"Wait…who are you?"

"I am the one they sent…the one to ask for your help. The Reapers are just a shadow of what lies beyond the veil. We need a warrior; one who can stand where others would fail. You are that warrior."

"I'm done fighting," Shepard said waving her hand in front of her.

"In time I think you will…reconsider."

The image of Liara's eyes went black, and then everything went dark.

"She's coming to," Dr. Chakwas said.

Shepard awoke to familiar faces. Jeff, EDI, James, and Garrus were standing around her. She could see Tali out of the corner of her eye next to Kaidan.

"Did we stop the Reapers," Shepard asked.

"Yeah, you could say that" Jeff said.

"The Reapers suspended after the explosion from the Citadel and are now retreating," EDI said.

"The catalyst seems to have been successful."

"Until they come back with reinforcements and we find out the commander here is another clone," Jeff added.

"How…how did I get here?"

"Now that's a good question," Garrus said.

"I came back to get some supplies and you were here," said Dr. Chakwas.

"We thought you were dead," Kaidan came closer as Shepard began getting off the medical bay table.

"I had something happen to me, after the Citadel. There was someone I met she looked like…Liara."

"Like me," Liara said as she came into the med bay.

"It's good to see you alive Shepard," she said as she embraced Shepard tightly.

"It's good to see you too Liara."

"You said that you saw someone like me," Liara said pulling away from the embrace.

"Yes, she said she was a vision of you. I was speaking with her then it all went dark."

"I better get back," Jeff said as he and EDI left.

"Uh…commander…I can't believe you are alive," Traynor's voice came from the com.

"I guess it's going to take more than a fleet of Reapers to take me down," Shepard said.

"Admiral Hackett wants to speak with you."

"Patch him through."

"Actually, he's here. He says it's urgent."

"On my way."

As Shepard stood across the table in the conference room from Admiral Hackett she could see the sweat on his brow.

"Commander, I don't know how you survived, but I'm thankful you did. We need you. As the Reapers retreated we got a disturbing report from a science station docked out in deep space. Apparently, a ship the size and likes we've never seen before. The images are disturbing. Something else seems to be in play here Commander."

As he said this images came up in the center of the table.

"I was on that ship," Shepard said under her breath as she put both hands on the table and leaned forward.

"Commander…that ship is on the edge of our known universe there is no way you could have gotten there and back," Hackett said confused.

Shepard looked up a shadow across her face and her eyes piercingly green.

"The real war has just begun…"


End file.
